1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sample collecting apparatus of a space craft for collecting geological samples of the moon, planets or the like and more particularly to a sample collecting apparatus of a space craft capable of collecting samples securely with only a small, light weight, and simply constructed apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is very important in the cosmochemistry field to collect and analyze geological samples from geological layers of the moon, planets or the like and investigate a cause of generation of a planet, biological traces or the like.
As such a collecting means for geological samples of planets, for example, a planet geological survey apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-180737 has been known.
FIG. 8 is an entire side view showing the planet geological survey apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-180737.
As shown in this Figure, this conventional apparatus is so constructed that a sample collecting apparatus 200, a sample transfer apparatus, and a sample analyzing apparatus (not shown) are mounted on a unmanned vehicle 100 which travels by itself on the moon or a planet.
The sample collecting apparatus 200 comprises a guide cell 201 inclinably mounted on the vehicle 100 and a guide pipe 202 mounted to the guide cell 201 so that it is slidably mounted on a progressing unit 203. A rotating shaft (not shown) connected with a rotation driving unit 204 and having spiral blades formed on a circumference thereof is disposed in the guide pipe 202.
A drilling bit 205 having a diameter larger than that of the guide pipe 202 is provided at a front end of this rotating shaft and this drilling bit 205 is protruded from a bottom end of the guide pipe 202.
The sample transfer apparatus (not shown) comprises a conveyor on which a plurality of sample containers are pivotably mounted and wherein each of the sample containers is arranged so as to pass below an opening of a bottom end of the guide pipe in turn, in synchronization with the movement of the conveyor, when the guide cell is inclined, so that the samples which had been picked up from the ground of the planet and kept inside the guide pipe can be distributed into each one of the containers, respectively.
Further, the sample analyzing apparatus (not shown) is provided at an appropriate position in which the sample containers pass.
According to this conventional apparatus, samples are dug by means of the spiral blades provided in the guide pipe 202 and the drilling bit 205 at the front end thereof, and collected in the sample container through a sample conveyor of the sample transfer apparatus. In this manner, geological samples are dug and collected. Further, collected samples are analyzed by the sample analyzing apparatus in the vehicle 100.
As described above, according to the conventional apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-180737, geological samples of a planet can be collected, transferred and analyzed by the unmanned space craft.
However, the conventional sample collecting apparatus has the following problems.
A first problem is that the apparatus is of large size and complicated.
That is, in the planet geological survey apparatus disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 5-180737, as described above, the sample collecting action is divided into steps of digging, transfer and collection. These actions are conducted by respective independent driving means.
Thus, the conventional apparatus requiring the respective driving means has a problem that the overall size becomes very large and the driving mechanism becomes very complicated, as well.
A second problem is that the reliability in completing sample collection is low.
That is, in a mission carried out outside of a mother spacecraft, sample collecting activity is usually conducted by an unmanned space craft.
Thus, in the space craft having a plurality of independent driving means as in the aforementioned conventional apparatus, the sample collecting activities composed of complicated steps should all be conducted in an unmanned manner. Thus, there is a fear that the reliability of achieving the mission, including the sample collecting activity, may be decreased.